Wanted: A New Threat
by Bhuggy
Summary: The Fraternity welcome's it's newest member, unfortunately they welcome a new threat along with him!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted: A new Threat**

The night was warm with a cool breeze making the hooded man standing on the edge of the thirty two story high building feel more comfortable with what he was doing, he wore dark jeans and an open shirt showing his bare chest.

Keith stood looking down at his exit point, _that's how I'm getting out of here_ he thought to himself, he proceeded to look behind him into a window of an office which was pitch black and all he could make out was a desk with a Mac book placed in the middle, _my target is going to be in there, _he looked over to his right at a slightly taller building, seemingly derelict but most people knew it was a hideout for a local gang......a bunch of pussy's if you asked the people who lived near, _and that's where he'll be shot from, local gang members....your gonna move up from petty thugs to full on killers, _An evil smile spread across Keith's face.

He pulled out his Baretta M9 and brought the top back checking there were no jams. Keith pulled out a clip from his small bag on his hip and loaded it into the gun hitting the pulled back mechanism, making it shoot into place loading a bullet into it's barrel and ,if it wasn't for the safety being on, ready to kill! Keith checked his watch, 12:08, _another minute and he'll be dead_, Keith got ready to curve the shot, he spread his legs apart a little put his firing arm behind him, and brought his left arm up so his hand was on his right shoulder.

All Keith's muscles tensed ready to take the shot! His breathing rate increased. His heart began beating faster. The door of the office opened! Keith's eyes narrowed. The Janitor walked into the room, confused Keith let his guard down,_ what!? This isn't right!_ In an unbelievable show of speed the Janitor pulled out a Jericho 941 F from his pocket! He was fast! But Keith was faster! Diving out of the way and curving a bullet into the window of the office next door, through the wall and into the side of the Janitor's head Keith pumped on adrenaline couldn't think what was going on the time was 12:09:58! _The car is passing at 12:10!!! _Keith turned sprinted and dived off the roof, still running off adrenaline, he checked for the car he could see it, sun roof open, speeding along at 60 mph he'd get it dead on. As he fell Keith adjusted his position so he'd only damage his arms from the fall.12:10:00. Keith went through the car's sunroof perfectly slamming his arms against the seat


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keith burst through the wax covering his entire body, the water underneath had been cold and icy making him more energetic and focused towards getting out of the healing bath.

"Morning, Lash." said one of the men walking through the room.

"Hi.....who are you?" asked Keith still slightly dazed from his encounters

"Oh no one, I'd get to the boss he's looking for you." said the strange man, now waiting patiently by the bath-side with a pair of jeans and hooded top.

Keith entered the huge library of recorded assassination targets, he looked around and took in everything he could, no member of the Fraternity is allowed in the record room, why he was being asked in was a mystery.

"Hello Lash, it's good to see you alive and well after somewhat failed mission." said Slater as he stood on the curled staircase to his private quarters.

"Hell....Failed!?" said Keith shocked that all his hard work was wasted.

"Unfortunately....You failed to assassinate the designated target, and so we cannot call you a member of the Fraternity."

"It wasn't me who got the information from a bad source!" argued Keith.

"But it was your job to check it and make sure it was 100% correct!" Slater said with an authoritative tone.

"How could I do that?!"

"You knew a man inside, he had more than was needed to hack the computer terminal of the employer to find his employee's days off!" Slater began walking down the spiral staircase to meet his student, his boots making a dull thudding noise every step he took. "Luckily you were smart enough to kill him from a different angle so our agent in the vehicle won't be connected, and the gang member's will be accused for the murder."

"I'm sorry sir!" said Keith assuming an army-style salute. Slater's well-toned body stood perfectly still and streamlined as he let the salute hang in the air for a second or two. His grey suit blazer and pants with an open buttoned shirt made him look more like an official CIA member, but then when you saw the outline of his Baretta M9 in his jacket the fear would return and the knowledge that he was the brutal heir to the Fraternity organization of assassins returned.

"Sir, I am sorry I didn't mean to make such a simple mistake. " Said Keith still in salute for his mentor.

"Relax boy, everyone makes mistakes" sighed Slater in a strange change of character.

"Sir?"

"We won't be found out this time, so there are no worries..." Slater turned to a bookcase to his left.

"Your taking this well sir?" Keith said letting his guard drop slightly.

"...for me." Slater said a sick smile crossed his face. Quick as a flash he pulled a combat knife from the holster strapped to his leg. Grabbed Keith by the arm, and slashed from the top of Keith's left shoulder down to his right leg. The burning pain went through Keith like finger nails on a blackboard go through little children.

"What the fu.." Keith said as he was punched to the floor.

"No one messes up in my Fraternity!" Slater kicked Keith to make sure he wasn't getting up again, "got that?!"

"Yes......Sir!" Coughed Keith in pain as he tried in vein to stand up.

***

Keith walked along the dark and dirty street back to his apartment, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind, his green eyes out of focus as he thought about what his mentor had done and what he'd left behind to join the Fraternity, his family, friends anyone who cared if he lived or died, all to join this agency of assassins who could bend bullets and do the impossible like it was an everyday thing! He tried to kid himself into thinking that this is what he wanted to do...to save his family. It was more likely that his family was dead because of him, that was an answer he'd have to find out later.

As he entered his apartment Keith could feel something strange. As if someone was there! Watching him as he went into his fridge to scavenge the little food left. He turned towards his bedroom and went to open the door, that was when they struck! Strange masked creatures came from nowhere! Quickly Keith threw his slice of pizza at the closest creature blinding it for a whole of two seconds while he drew his Baretta from his pocket and loaded the barrel. Before he could fire he found a creature centimetres from his face jamming a taser into his chest. Keith collapsed in a spasm of pain as the taser barbs blasted 12,000 volts into his system. _Can't move a muscle!_ At that point his body gave in and he fell into the depths of his own mind as he lost conciousness.


End file.
